


Sugar

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [96]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Nonhuman Traits, Stimming, Stimmy Logan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, soft logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Logan’s eighteenth birthday, featuring one plastered green man, copious quantities of mead, and not-insignificant amount of shenanigans.Or,The other three couldn’t be more in love with Logan than they already are but, like a true scientist, he thoroughly tests that theory.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Kai (Cartoon Therapy) & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: LAOFT Extras [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 42
Kudos: 555





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> "Also, more drunk characters cause that was fuun" (@gattonero17)
> 
> it was fun to write, i hope its as much fun to read!
> 
> and many thanks to @trivia-goddess for her beta-reading and comments, especially "i have to go punch something to feel less soft” which is PRECISELY the reaction i always want my fluff to elicit lol

Logan had always been a bit of a cuddly drunk.

Thomas didn’t mind, because Logan needed hugged way more often than he allowed it sober, as far as Thomas was concerned – but he’d get embarrassed and psych himself out usually, mostly because physical affection made him get kind of conspicuously _fae._

Well, Logan thought so, anyway – Thomas thought it was just conspicuously adorable.

The grassy clearing behind Remy’s house was scattered with picnic blankets and lawn chairs and the occasion overturned log that looked like the top had been craved flat with a chainsaw - Thomas tried to think of an Adams who _didn’t_ give him anxiety pangs if Thomas thought of them wielding a chainsaw and came up… real short.

Then again, the Adams’s gave Thomas anxiety pangs in general, because every last one of them was hell on wheels including their _dad_ (and equally nuts uncle and cousin), and there was nothing that made that more obvious right now than the fact that Logan was currently so plastered Thomas was surprised they hadn’t had to coax him down from a tree like a cat.

Logan had claimed one of the picnic blankets as well as one of Thomas’s arms, and was, in fact, doing a pretty stellar impression of a cat. He kept inelegantly bonking his face on Thomas’s shoulder and sort of rubbing like he was trying to scratch his cheek. He was rumbly, too, and Thomas thought it was the loudest he’d ever heard it – he sounded kinda like a bass-boosted cicada.

Logan sat up abruptly, but he didn’t let go, so Thomas was unceremoniously yanked with him. Thomas tried to pull up any irritation and only managed exasperated fondness.

“Bug,” said Logan solemnly, “I have to tell you something,”

Thomas bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning.

“Sounds important,” he said, equally serious, “What is it?”

Logan leaned forward, losing his balance a little but righting himself quickly.

“I love you very much,” he said.

Considering this was about the seventh time Berry had said this in the past twenty or so minutes, it really shouldn’t have made Thomas want to ruffle his hair and squeeze him like a teddy bear.

But dammit his brother was just too adorable. It was a curse.

“That works out great,” he laughed, “Because I love you very much, too,”

“Oh, good,” said Logan, and his voice was a little absent-sounding but his free hand gave a few pleased flaps that made Thomas want to coo at him like a baby koala. “That does seem convenient,”

Thomas was at least grateful that Logan’s mason jar of Fae-Poison-A-La-Remy was mostly empty in the grass beside the blanket, and that Logan seemed to have forgotten about its existence.

“Has he regained any brain cells?”

Logan looked up, grinning.

“Hello, Kai,” he said.

“Hey, nerd,” said Kai, rolling his eyes, “Calm down before you start twinkling like a bunch of Christmas lights,”

Logan scrunched his brow.

“They are also called fairy lights,” he said, looking straight up into the dark sky with a look of concentration, “I think that may be funny, but I’m having trouble constructing a joke,”

“ _How_ do you still sound like a sentient thesaurus when you are _this_ drunk?” said Kai incredulously.

“Talent,” said Thomas dryly.

Logan grinned again, turning it on Thomas.

“Thank you,” he said, earnest.

“Ugh,” said Kai, “And you’re all… genuine, it’s gross,”

Logan didn’t seem to register the – insult? - just turned the smile back on Kai.

“Kai,” he said, “I have to tell you something,”

 _Oh boy,_ thought Thomas.

Kai looked suspicious.

“Uh, okay?”

Logan kept smiling.

“You are a very good friend,” said Logan.

Kai immediately turned scarlet. Pressing a fist to his mouth, Thomas tried not to cackle.

“I- oh, just- just shut up!”

Logan didn’t seem to register Kai’s discomfort.

“I know you put the video games on easy for me, even though you hate playing on easy,”

“Shut _up!_ ” shouted Kai over Thomas bursting into laughter.

“It is very kind of you,”

“I’m gonna skin you, and Remy, in that order,”

Logan giggled faintly, clearly not believing him for a second.

“Oh, whatever you snickering pixie,” Kai muttered, rolling his eyes and still bright red.

He turned a little sheepish, shuffling his feet.

“I actually have to go,” he said, scuffing his toe in the grass, “I put it off as long as I could-”

“Hey, it’s fine,” said Thomas, the same moment Logan made a sharp, indignant noise.

“Are you hurting?” he said plaintively.

Kai didn’t respond for a suspiciously long beat, and then he gave Logan an exasperated (and maybe just _slightly_ wobbly) smile.

“A little,” he admitted.

Logan looked stricken, and Kai rolled his eyes fondly.

“It’s not the end of the world, nerd,” he said, a little gentler, “But we’ve gotta pass you off to the rest of boyfriend squad so me and Thomas can go home,”

He turned to Thomas with a wrinkled nose.

“I mean, unless you wanna find another ride. I know it’s early, I, uh- sorry,”

“I’ve pulled you away from parties earlier,” said Thomas, standing and helping Logan to his feet, “Which is the whole reason we come together; you’re fine,”

When he had Logan on his feet, he nearly let go, but then Logan moved awkwardly and almost pitched face-first into the dirt before Thomas caught him.

“Woah, Berry, we walk on two legs, not four,”

“I’m sure you think you’re hilarious,” said Logan, but the effect was a bit lost considering Logan was saying it through more giggles.

“I, uh-”

Kai cleared his throat.

“I’m gonna go wait in the car,”

Thomas winced sympathetically.

“May I hug you?”

Kai gave Logan an incredulous look and Thomas muffled a snort.

“I- wh-”

If Logan thought it was an odd question for him to ask, he wasn’t showing it.

“I-”

Kai sighed, his face the color of a cherry.

“Yeah, okay, whatever, you can hug me! But _only_ because it’s your birthday, flower boy,”

Logan didn’t react to the caveat or the nickname, just gingerly leaned over and wrapped his arms around Kai’s much smaller shoulders and set his cheek on Kai’s lime green hair with a soft smile.

Kai definitely didn’t let go first, but Thomas was feeling generous, so he didn’t mention it.

—

Logan was the cutest thing in just about the whole world right now and Patton could barely stand it.

But if it was cuddles Logan wanted, gosh darn it he was gonna get them.

Patton had assigned himself to teddy bear duty while Roman and Virgil went to get bottles of water for the four of them. Virgil was being especially picky about making sure Logan drank water, having been on the receiving end of a Remy’s-mead-hangover and (judging from his refusal to go anywhere near it) clearly not interested in repeating the experience.

So Patton was sideways in Logan’s lap, long since resigned to not having use of his hands, which Logan had taken in his own and was rubbing his cheek gently on between peppering kisses all over the side of Patton’s neck.

“You are so…”

Logan trailed off, still nuzzling Patton’s palm. Patton bit his lip, grinning.

“I love you,” Logan repeated for about the dozenth time.

Patton couldn’t help the giggle.

“I’m so ‘I love you?’” he teased.

Logan just nodded fervently.

Patton craned his neck up for a kiss, but Logan bypassed his lips and started nosing happily at Patton’s cheek. Patton’s heart gave a little thrill of fondness at his hopelessly, painfully cute boyfriend.

“I think you’re so ‘I love you,’ too, sweetheart,” he said softly.

Grinning against Patton’s cheek, Logan pressed his forehead into the crook of Patton’s neck and sighed happily.

“You smell right,” he said absently.

Snickering, Patton was rescued from having to come up with a response to that totally random comment by the arrival of Virgil and Roman, who flopped down on either side of them.

“Hey, Specs,” said Roman, offering him one of the water bottles he held, “Time to hydrate,”

Logan let out a soft giggle, smiling wide at Roman and making no move to take the bottle.

“What?” laughed Roman.

“Specs,” snickered Logan, “Because I wear glasses,”

Roman stared for a moment, baffled, but Logan just kept laughing, like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. Patton couldn’t help but follow him, and Virgil and Roman were both close behind.

“Yeah, babe,” cackled Roman, “Cuz the glasses. Nothing gets past you, Sweet-lock Holmes,”

Logan’s smile melted from amused to absolutely _adoring_ , moving so quickly he jostled Patton in his lap as he cupped Roman’s face in his hands and kissed him, sudden and firm.

Roman seemed startled, but only for a moment before he smiled, placing his hands on Logan’s wrists and running his thumb along the back of Logan’s palm.

Logan pulled away with a content noise, pressing their foreheads and nuzzling their noses together.

“What was that for?” murmured Roman.

Logan’s brow furrowed a little, though his smile didn’t waver.

“… I’m certain I had a reason,” he said, “But I find it has escaped me,”

Virgil laughed so hard he fell back on the picnic blanket, and Roman shook his head fondly.

“You don’t remember?” he teased.

Logan shrugged.

“In any given ten minutes spent in your presence I find several dozen reasons to kiss you,” he said matter-of-factly.

Patton cooed at the burning flush that overtook Roman’s face, and Logan’s grin, impossibly, seemed to grow even wider.

“You’re _blushing,_ ” he said, a little breathlessly, like it was a revelation.

“Oh, like you have any room to talk!” exclaimed Roman, “It takes almost nothing to make you turn pink as petals, Big Time Blush,”

Logan was, in fact, bright pink, though it could honestly have been the honey wine. He gave Roman another bunny kiss before releasing him and continued the motion until he was leaning too far back, precarious. Virgil sat up again, propping an arm against Logan’s back and leaning over him to smile.

“Having fun?”

Logan considered.

“I don’t know if fun is the correct term,”

He fidgeted, craning his neck up, and Virgil obligingly leaned down so Logan could press his forehead to Virgil’s cheek, sighing happily.

“What would be a better word?” Virgil asked, amused.

Logan’s eyes closed, his expression peaceful even as he was clearly thinking very hard about the question.

“Overwhelmingly content,” he settled on.

Virgil smiled, and Logan pressed a parting kiss to his cheek before reaching again for Patton, who got his own flurry of nuzzles and bunny kisses and tiny pecks all over his face.

Patton let him, grinning the whole time. Logan really was just too sweet, and Patton wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take without his heart bursting like a stuck balloon full of glitter and confetti.

When Logan reached for Roman again and it became clear he was just gonna keep making the rounds, Patton decided that it’d be a really spectacular way to go.

—

Logan absolutely could not walk back with them like this, but it wasn’t as if Virgil had trouble carrying him.

Aside from the occasional distraction of Logan’s warm-breeze breath sighing against the back of Virgil’s neck, it was so easy it was almost negligible. Roman and Patton were walking beside them, swinging their hands and speaking in low voices and being generally precious – considering the angle of Logan’s head, Virgil suspected they were the source of most of Logan’s sighing.

Logan squirmed a little, and Virgil hitched him up higher on his back.

“Alright back there?”

Logan didn’t answer for just long enough that a faint twinge of anxiety rippled in Virgil’s stomach, but then he nodded, burying his face in the crook of Virgil’s neck.

“Yes,” he said, “I am nearly optimal,”

“Why nearly?” said Virgil curiously, “Is there something you need?”

Another long pause, and Virgil felt Logan’s smile widen against his shoulder.

“I have an idea,” said Logan, in a voice that made Virgil fairly certain he was either going to love or hate this idea.

“Oh?”

And then Logan took a deep breath and blew a raspberry on the side of Virgil’s neck.

Virgil would deny the undignified yelp that came out of his mouth until his dying breath, as well as the fact that he nearly dropped Logan.

“ _L!”_

“Uh, honey?” came Patton’s wary voice.

Logan did it again, giggling and digging his fingers into Virgil’s ribs as Virgil nearly _shrieked,_ trying to get away from the sensation without dropping him.

“Oh my stars- _L!”_ he exclaimed, trying to contain the involuntary giggling, “Knock it off, you’re gonna _fall-_ ”

His complaints were in vain – one particularly sharp jab to his ribs and his hands did slip, Logan tumbling to the ground.

Or at least, that’s what Virgil assumed was going to happen. Logan didn’t actually faceplant, much to Virgil’s surprise. He stumbled, swaying like he was standing in a boat, snickering with his arms held out to keep his balance.

Virgil shook his head, still half laughing.

“Are you done?” he said fondly.

Logan’s laughter didn’t pause – he stood up and-

Virgil made a sound like he’d been punched.

Logan was smiling, _grinning,_ sunshine casting off his hair and fingers and his eyes glittering like diamonds. Virgil reached for him automatically and Logan met him halfway, standing on his toes and pressing a quick, playful kiss to Virgil’s mouth.

“Catch me,”

And then he dropped Virgil’s hands and took off like a shot.

Gaping at the empty space in front of him where there _had_ just been a drunk Seelie, it took a moment for Virgil to register what he’d said.

“Well,” said Roman, sounding both frustrated and tender, “That’s not good,”

Laughter echoed toward them, and Roman and Patton both gave Virgil wide-eyed, astonished glances – Virgil laughed right back.

It had definitely come from multiple directions.

“L!” he exclaimed, his mouth pulling up into a hopelessly besotted grin, “Are you _pixie-leading_ us?”

“You’re kidding,” said Roman flatly.

Virgil turned the grin on the two of them, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. Roman’s face softened, and Patton practically had stars in his eyes, his hands clutched in front of him.

“Alright,” laughed Roman, “Guess we’re playing hide-and-seek,”

“You two stay together!” called Virgil, already running.

Logan had the advantage of the underbrush and the trees, all of them obliging to hide him or move in the way of Virgil and the others. Virgil had the advantage of it being night time, the dark hiding him easily and his eyes much better suited to the low light.

Patton and Roman didn’t do much seeking, mostly just wandered around with Patton singing sweet little tunes. No compulsion, but Virgil was having a hard time not following Patton’s voice himself, so he suspected it was going to be pretty effective.

Fifteen minutes and several near-misses later, there was a victorious cheer, and that was confirmed.

When Virgil found the three of them Roman had lifted a still-sunny and delighted Logan off his feet, showering his face in fervent kisses. Logan’s hands were a flurry of activity, spinning and flapping and pulling on his collar, and Patton had looped his arm through Roman’s and set his head on Roman’s shoulder, watching them with an expression so soft and sweet it reminded Virgil of cotton candy.

“I see we won,”

Turning that sun-bright smile on Virgil, Logan immediately reached out with grabby-hands and Virgil followed like he was magnetized.

Virgil joined Roman in the kissing-Logan’s-face agenda, and then a pouting Patton had pulled Logan down for more of the same.

“Have fun, honey?” Patton teased.

“Yes,” said Logan, “It was a satisfactory outcome to the game,”

“Good,” said Roman, letting Logan slip down to the ground and dropping a kiss on his temple, “Maybe we shouldn’t play hide-and-seek in the pitch-black middle of the night in an enchanted forest though, babe,”

Logan nodded, furrowing his brow.

“A valid point,” he said, though he looked pretty much unconcerned, “Apologies. I was…”

He trailed off, spinning his hand in a loose circle.

“Somewhat overcome,” he admitted sheepishly.

Roman shook his head, kissing him again.

“No apologies necessary, my silly Seelie love,”

Logan giggled.

“… You know,” said Patton lightly, “You don’t have to be drunk to play games with us, honey. We won’t judge you or anything,”

Logan nodded, the smile turning fond.

“I know,” he said, “It just… seems. Daunting, to ask, most of the time,”

Cradling Logan’s face, Virgil tilted his head up and kissed him gently. Logan sighed happily and Virgil pulled away only to do it again, a handful of soft, firm kisses until he finally moved away and took in the blissful expression on Logan’s face.

“Anything you want, beloved,” he said quietly.

Logan opened his eyes, grinning up at him.

“Yes,” he answered happily, “I think I am beginning to understand that,”

—

Sprawled on the floor of the fairy hill with a faintly giggling Logan draped over his chest, Roman took a moment to marvel that this was his actual, real life.

He sat up, and Logan maneuvered promptly into his lap with that unshakable grin still in place.

“Hello, dear,” he said sweetly.

Roman smiled back.

“Hey, Specs,” he murmured back, “How are you feeling?

“Oh, I am…”

He thought it over, brow furrowed.

“…Spectacularly inebriated,”

“Oh, really? Never would have guessed,” said Roman.

“Sarcasm,” said Logan, “You cannot pick on me on my _birthday,_ ”

“Who-” said Roman, kissing his cheek.

“Is going-”

The other cheek.

“-To stop me?”

“Are y’all having fun on the floor?” said Patton, offering a hand.

Taking it, Logan wobbled to his feet, and Roman took Virgil’s and gave him a peck in thanks.

“Almost there, sweetie,” said Patton, caressing Logan’s knuckles with his thumbs, “Think you can stay upright until we get you in a bed?”

Instead of answering, Logan raised one of Patton’s hands up to his face and pressed it to his cheek, closing his eyes and letting out a soft, pleased sigh.

Patton shook his head.

“This should be illegal,” he laughed, “Calling the cute police, baby, you’re _killing_ me,”

“If there were actually cute police you would be the most wanted person in the country,” Logan muttered, and he didn’t seem to notice when Patton immediately turned bright pink. Roman could sympathize – Logan wasn’t often very flirty, but when he _was_ he had this way of saying things like he was just stating objective facts that never failed to make Roman kind of want to kiss him senseless.

“None of us are getting arrested tonight,” said Virgil, amused, “Not even for being illegally cute,”

Patton whacked him gently on the arm, still blushing, but Logan just kept smiling, swaying a little as if standing in a breeze, his eyes closed and face relaxed.

There were no more ill-timed tumbles on the way to Virgil and Patton’s room, though there was a near-miss as Virgil helped Logan into more suitable sleepwear. But he didn’t fall, just gripped tight fists in the sleeves of Virgil’s hoodie and leaned heavily into Virgil’s chest – like he trusted Virgil completely to catch him.

Roman had to look away, suddenly, a small lump in his throat. Patton gave him a questioning look as they slipped into bed to wait for the other two, but Roman just gave him a reassuring smile and shook his head.

Logan started shaking his own head as soon he and Virgil approached the bed, reaching for Roman on the far side.

“You and I have to be in the middle,” he said matter-of-factly.

Roman and Patton exchanged confused expressions, but Patton shrugged, climbing over Roman and settling in.

“Fine by me,” he said brightly, “I love being a jetpack,”

“Is there a reason?” said Roman, opening his arms for Logan to crawl into and linking his fingers with Virgil’s at Logan’s back.

Humming, Logan paused long enough that Roman thought he might have fallen asleep before Virgil had even gotten entirely comfortable – when Logan spoke, it was quiet, a little shy in the silence of the dark bedroom.

“The bed,” he said, “It already smells like Patton and Virgil,”

Roman looked, baffled, over the top of Logan’s head at Virgil, who had flushed a pretty crimson visible even in the shadows.

“It’s- it’s a nymph thing,” said Virgil, clearly embarrassed, “Green Men too, I guess,”

“Oh, it is?” said Logan, drawing patterns with his fingertips on the chest of Roman’s sleep shirt, “I thought I might simply be strange,”

“You aren’t strange,” said Virgil firmly.

“… Could you explain?” said Roman, not sure which one of them he was talking to. But he was starting to get a feeling he _did_ know what Logan was talking about…

Logan nuzzled his forehead into Roman’s neck.

“… My room,” he said, haltingly, “At home. It smells like me and Thomas, because it is ours. This one-”

He frowned a little.

“I- I don’t… like that this one does not smell like all of us,” he said quietly, “I want… I want it to be ours,”

That lump was rising in Roman’s throat again, his grip on Virgil’s hand probably uncomfortably tight. Logan began to shrink back a little, self-conscious, but Roman quickly shook his head, nudging Logan’s face up to look at him.

“One day,” he blurted, voice quavering, “There’s- there’s gonna be a bed, and room, and a house, and- and a whole yard that’s ours,“

” _Roman_ ,“ Logan breathed.

"I mean it,” said Roman wetly, “And- and it’s gonna be amazing. Perfect, you- you could have a garden. A whole room to hold the hoard of yarn Virgil’s going to collect-”

Virgil’s grip on Roman’s hand tightened, and Roman saw him swallow thickly.

“And you know Patton’s gonna spoil all of us with his baking so the kitchen’s gotta be nice-”

“Bookshelves,” Patton breathed, grinning against the back of Roman’s neck, “For all your plays and poems and you and Logan’s classic novels-”

“Trees,” said Virgil suddenly, “Spaced out for hammocks. And a swing,”

“ _Yes_ , a swing,” exclaimed Roman, “Definitely. A bench one like on Patton’s porch, that we can share,”

Logan was staring up at him, his eyes wide with surprise and _wonder_ , and the thickness in Roman’s throat gave rise to faint prickling behind his eyes.

“So I definitely get it,” he said, “Even if I’m no Green Man. I want everything to be ours, too, and I-”

Pressing his lips to Logan’s forehead, Roman smiled against the skin, pulling him close.

“I can’t _wait_ until it is,” he said breathlessly.

“… I love you,” said Logan, impossibly soft, “There are… probably more articulate responses, but- that one is the most true,”

Grinning, Roman pulled his arms tighter, dragging Logan and Virgil closer until the four of them were squished together in the middle of the bed, their legs a tangled knot.

“I look forward to it, too,” Logan continued, very quietly, “So… so much,”

“One day,” Roman assured him, “I promise,”

—

Logan had been hungover before.

Hence the reason he suspected he was not actually hungover, but dying.

“Well,” said Patton, shockingly chipper, especially for him, “Someone sounds very unhappy about being awake,”

“What gave it away?” grumbled Logan, though since he was face-down in the pillow he suspected it didn’t come across very clear.

Patton scratched gently at Logan’s scalp, soothing some of the discontent.

“Where are Virgil and Roman?” asked Logan. It came out closer to “Wh’re verge'n'oman?” But Patton didn’t seem to have trouble parsing it.

“Breakfast,” Patton replied.

Logan made a disgusted noise.

“Poor sweetie,” Patton cooed, somehow sounding genuine when anyone else would have come across painfully condescending.

“Virgil said he was getting something for your stomach, though,” he continued, “And there’s a water pitcher right here, when you feel like sitting up. Curtains?”

Logan considered. On the one hand, the sunlight would help with his headache, and possibly the nausea. On the other, he found the idea of Patton ceasing his petting of Logan’s hair very distasteful.

“… Yes, please,” he finally conceded.

“Be right back!” said Patton, dropping a kiss on the back of Logan’s head.

Logan rolled over into the beam of light spilling across the bed just as Patton returned and the door opened. Logan didn’t bother to school his expression or look over, reaching out with one hand and making a petulant noise.

“Easy, Marie Cutie, hold your horses,”

“I have no horses to hold. Or, currently - and more importantly - romantic partners,”

“Hungover-Logan is grumpy,”

“I’m sure it’s nothing some cuddles won’t solve,” said Patton.

“Can you sit up for me?” coaxed Virgil, “I have something to settle your stomach,”

“Yes, Patton mentioned,” said Logan, pushing himself up and wincing as the movement caused a sharp pain in his temples. He took the cup Virgil offered and peered into it, sniffing. It was vaguely floral, though he surprisingly couldn’t identify the plant, and perfectly clear.

“What is it?” he asked, sipping.

“Bell makes it,”

Logan raised one brow.

“That,” he said flatly, “Is not an answer,”

“I will admit I’m not… entirely certain what’s in it,” said Virgil sheepishly.

“ _Virgil,”_

“Your stomach feels better, doesn’t it?”

Sighing, Logan nodded.

“Yes, dear,” he conceded, “Remind me to interrogate Bell about this… substance the next time I see her,”

“Maybe,” hedged Virgil, grinning in a way that made Logan suspect “Maybe” meant “No.”

“Thank you for bringing it to me, regardless,” said Logan, extending his arm to hand Virgil back the cup.

He paused, frowning.

“I-”

Virgil took the cup, and Logan stared down at his own… sweater paws, which he had only just noticed.

“Why am I wearing your hoodie?” he said incredulously.

The apples of Virgil’s cheeks flushed red - Roman next to him was grinning, and Patton giggled behind Logan.

“You-”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Virgil shrugged.

“You said… last night, about the smell-”

Logan’s ears immediately began to burn with mortification.

“-And I thought… if I left the hoodie you might not wake up while we were gone,” he said, fidgeting a little, “That it’d be… you know. Comforting. While you slept.”

Running his fingers along the edge of the sleeve, Logan looked firmly down at his lap.

“… Thank you,” he said quietly.

“ _Hey,_ ” said Roman, tilting Logan’s chin up with his index finger, “Why are you frowning, babe?”

“What do you mean?” Logan dodged.

“Is this about the smell thing?” Roman continued, not giving Logan an inch of ground, as always.

“ _Yes_ ,” Logan hissed, “It’s- it’s embarrassing. Strange,”

Virgil was frowning now, too, but Roman just smiled.

Leaning forward, Roman pressed their cheeks together firmly, and then very deliberately brushed his face back and forth against Logan’s.

Sure his face was completely crimson, Logan didn’t manage anything more than confused sputtering as Roman pulled back, still smiling.

“You remember my familiar is a cat, right?” he said lightly, “Why do you think you think I’m always-”

He waved his hand awkwardly, and then huffed and moved forward again to lightly bonk their foreheads together.

“You know?”

“I assumed you were simply very affectionate,” Logan muttered.

Patton made an amused noise, hooking his chin over Logan’s shoulder.

“Honey,” he said patiently, “What else would you consider what _you_ were doing? Kisses, bumps, cuddles- same stuff,”

“But it’s-”

Well. Logan couldn’t really say “different,” not now that Patton had pointed they _were_ essentially the same actions.

“…You really do not think it’s… odd?”

“Nah,” said Roman, “Definitely less odd than me doing it. It’s not a _species_ thing, like it is for you, it’s just Princess Purrball’s cat stuff bleeding over,”

Logan fiddled with the sleeve again, and Virgil caught his hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles.

Hesitating, Logan pulled on their joined hands - gently enough that Virgil could break the hold if he tried, which he didn’t - and placed Virgil’s hand against his own cheek.

And the bed - it still, mostly, smelled like Patton and Virgil. Warm sugar cookies and hard candy, cold air and ozone.

But there was also Roman’s hickory-and-chili-powder scent, and Logan’s own mild, grassy tones. They were fainter - it didn’t smell like _their_ room, but. Close.

And Roman had said it - one day. He’d _promised._

Logan rubbed the back of Virgil’s palm along his skin, sighing in contentment, and something in his chest _relaxed,_ like setting down a heavy weight.

The room wasn’t theirs. Wasn’t _his._

But _they_ were, and really - how could Logan possibly ask for more than that?

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr at @tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors! you may have noticed im in fluff central lately, and its mostly an attempt to stave off some pretty damn abysmal mental health, so even if you dont wanna drop a prompt feel free to drop some fluff headcanons in my inbox. it would be much appreciated!


End file.
